You're an animal
by aliciatanksley
Summary: Lily moves back to LA Push with her sister Sarah after a tragic accident. When things start going crazy and there is a threat to their lives what's going to happen? And what does Paul have to do with this?( I will finish this story because I have it all written, I will give a new chapter every Wednesday) FIXED AND REUPLOADED
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Not many people remembered me when they now saw me walking around LA Push. They looked on as if I was some strange phenomenon. Thankfully though those that did remember me were kind and loving. Like Sue Clearwater and Billy Black. After leaving LA Push at age 10 (after a bitter divorce and my father taking off with me and sarah in the middle of the night) We had finally come home. Well after a few tragedies. My mother passed when I was 14 in a car accident, and my father was mugged and shot to death. Leaving me to care for my little sister who is 16, when I myself am only 20. I tried everything I could to make it where we were at in California but I just couldn't do it anymore.

Thankfully I had called Sue out of the blue one morning and she had told me that my mother had left us her home in her will. Now it needed a little bit of work because it had been sitting for 7 years. I didn't care I told her we would be on the first flight out and asked her to meet me at the tribal office with the paperwork within the next 2 days.

When we arrived at the office it was like going back in time to when I was a scared little girl having to sit next to Old Quil, who had been tribe leader at the time, and talk to him about who I wished to stay with when my parents divorced. Sarah who had been 6 at the time didn't get a choice, the courts would decide for her. But with my father afraid to lose us (and leaving with us in the middle of the night) it defeated the purpose even if no one knew about it.

Old Quil now sat to the right of Billy Black and Sue Clearwater sat on his left filling the role of her late husband Harry, which she had filled me in on when I had called her to catch up.

"My my you have grown into a beautiful woman Lillian. And little Sarah your all grown up too." Billy smiled at us causing us to smile back. "I remember like it was yesterday when little Lily would order the boys around in the back yard with, now who was it Paul I think, yes Paul guarding you like a hawk and making sure the boys did whatever you said." He chuckled "while little Sarah was Attached to my late wife's hip." He seemed to be reminiscing.

"It is good to see you Billy. As it is good to see all of you" I told him with a small smile. I myself remembering Paul knocking the boys upside the head if they didn't listen. Only Sam never listened because he was always the one to keep me in line.

"What is it you do now Lillian?" Sue asked.

"Please it's just Lily now, but I'm a registered nurse and Sarah will be starting the 12th grade after school starts back up." I told them

"Well we could use a nurse at the clinic I set up if you need a job child." Sue informed me to which I just smiled and nodded.

"That actually works out perfectly" because I did need to find work and something preferably near home in case of an emergency.

"Wonderful" Billy clapped his hands which startled both me and Sarah causing us to both visibly flinch. And damnit if they didn't notice. I didn't want to get into it right now with them so I asked about the papers for the home my mother left us.

"While it had been great to catch up with all of you I do think we need to get my mother's will papers and the deed to the home so I can start looking for a construction crew." I smiled at their look of confusion turned remembrance.

"Oh yes of course I have them right here if you just can sign here, here, here, and initial here. Then everything is all set and you are homeowners. But I do think if you are looking into construction work you need to go see Sam Uley down at his office. Him and the boys started it up a few years ago and have got quite a good reputation around the area here and in Forks. They are the number 1 company to go to for repairs and building." Sue informed us.

"That sounds great. We will go see them right after we go see the extent of the damage done to the home." I smiled and picked up the keys walking towards the door. "Come on Sarah" she nodded at the elders and walked out behind me.

Sometimes it was so hard having to deal with a sister who refused to talk to anyone but me. After some things happened when we left here she stopped talking all together to anyone but me. I was thankful for the communication to me but all the therapist she had seen said it was something called selective mutism. That she would eventually come to talk on her own when she felt safe again. I wondered if that was ever going to happen. It was hard to see her be a vibrant loving normal 16 year old at home but a she'll of herself outside of home.

Either way I still loved her and would do anything in my power to help her.

As we pulled up to the home we used to live in as children Sarah just stared at it as if it was any other home. I don't think she remembered much of it here. But I was stuck in a loop of old memories.

"I remember 1 thing about this house" she startled me out of my thoughts. "My last birthday here. Mom was trying so hard to make it happy, I remember. Her and him were fighting at the time but She made sure she made me feel special. I can't even remember how she looks but I remember her smile. And we have her eyes. That's it. Is that sad Lily?" She looked over at me.

"Not at all Sarah. I remember her more of course but you were practically a baby then. Don't feel bad. We actually look just like her thankfully" she smiled and squeezed my hand.

We got out of the car and stood in front of it for a few minutes when we grabbed each others hands silently and walked towards the house.

The door was a little stiff but with one big push I got it open. It was like stepping back in time. Sure every piece of furniture had a dust cover placed over it and there was a thick layer of dust but it seemed like nothing had changed. The paint color, the markings on the wall for our height, the paint on the floor by the door when our mother had us help her paint it. I missed her so much.

"Ok first things first, we have to uncover everything and get this dust out. Don't lift anything to quickly or you'll be covered. But let's get these windows open before we die of dust inhalation." We both giggled at that but got to work.

4 hours. It took 4 hours to get all the covers off and the dust out. Just as I was sweeping the porch of a big pick up truck pulled into the drive. Sarah came to stand by me when some of the biggest men got out of the truck.

As they walked up to the front of the house I looked around the group. They seemed familiar and when the largest smiled at me I realized it was Paul. Holy shit he was hot. When our eyes met though it seemed like something in him snapped and I could of sworn his eyes flashed a bright Amber color.

I frowned for a moment till I saw what had to be Sam. "Omg Sam!" I ran and jumped in his arms. I never could see Sam as someone to be with because he was always my big brother. "Hey shorty - " he got out before I heard a loud growl causing everyone to look at Paul.

He seemed to be shaking and glaring at Sam so I slowly got down from Sam's arms. Sam then backed away as I stared confused from Paul to Sam. Whatever had Paul pissed I wasn't about to let it ruin my day so I went and hugged him tight.

"Hey Paul. Long time no see" I felt his body relax and then felt his chest start to rumble slightly. It felt weird but I relaxed for some reason. When I went to let go he seemed to hold tighter to me. It didn't hurt but I was unable to move.

"Hey lily I just remembered Paul and I have to go do something real quick. Why don't you show the guys the house and we will make an assessment of what needs work done. We will be back in a minute" sam said ame I nodded.

"Paul go to the truck and get in." Sam said as if he was ordering Paul but Paul wasn't paying attention to him. He was staring at me as if I was a piece of meat.

"Paul get in the car now" sam boomed out causing Paul to blink, Sarah to squeal, and me to flinch. That in turn had Paul crouched in front of me backing me slowly into the side of the house.

At this point I'm terrified. I know deep down Paul won't hurt me, which is really stupid if you think about it because just because I knew him once upon a time doesn't mean he is the same kid. But I followed my instincts and touched Paul's back. next thing I know is I'm pinned between a very sexy Paul and the siding of the house. Paul leans in closely to my neck and inhales moaning out something that sounds like "mine".

"Hey Paul" I get him to look at me "why don't you go do whatever it is that Sam's got for you to do and then the quicker you're done there you can come back and help the rest. That sounds like a good plan right" I smiled at his look of reluctance but he nodded anyways.

"Great I'll see you in a few minutes then" I said and hugged him tight then shimmied out from between him and the house.

By the time I got to the porch I heard the truck door slam and looked over to see Paul in the passenger side while I watched a very confused looking sam get into the drivers side and pull away from the house.

"Well that wasn't weird" I said looking at the other guys. I could tell they knew something because they looked apprehensive and kept giving each other glances.

shaking my head I turned around and pulled Sarah into the house. "Well are you coming or what" I yelled without looking back and began showing them the house.

Once inside I stayed in the kitchen getting thing clean and thrown out. Sarah decided to clean the downstairs bathroom. All the while the guys dispersed throughout the house into different rooms taking measurements and looking at where repairs were needed.

I noticed every time Sarah walked through the living room to take out the trash from the bathroom, Embry would stare at her. then he would notice me staring at him and raising my eyebrow at him and he would look away quickly.

"Hey lily we can go over the prices and areas that need to be done or we can wait for Sam to come back because I have to run the numbers by him when he gets back anyways." Jared said coming into the kitchen.

"Yea why don't we just wait. I would rather have all of it be correct rather than expect one thing and then change it." I nodded at him.

"I do have a question though" he said "Where are you going to stay till we can get this place rewired? It's going to take at least a week"

"I'm not sure. I'll figure something out. I wasn't expecting this place to be so bad." he nodded at my answer and shrugged.

"ok well we have a couple places close to here. You may want to look in Forks or Port Angeles" Jared said as he walked back over to the living room to go over the papers with Embry and Jacob and I walked over to look out the window to watch for Sam and Paul.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It seemed like hours before Sam and Paul pulled back into the driveway. For some reason I felt half empty and I knew the reason was because Paul wasn't there. Which didn't make sense because I had just only got reacquainted with the guys and I had only seen Paul really I hadn't even spoken to him.

I watched as both got out of the truck and walked towards the house.

Paul was staring at me through the window I was looking out of and it almost seemed like he was stalking towards. It made me feel like I was his prey and he was going to devour me. I looked up at his face and I couldn't look away from his eyes till he left my vision to walk into the house.

Once inside I saw Sam place himself in front of Paul causing a weird almost growl to come from Paul. But he stayed where he was just leering at me. It was unsettling. I got a feeling almost like I should run for my life but then a thought popped into my head, that he would probably chase me and I might not like what happens when he catches me. Because I sure as hell don't believe I would get very far with how large he is. One stride for him would be 4 regular strides for me. Doesn't mean I shouldn't try though.

When our eyes met it seemed that our eyes were stuck to each other. His deep brown pools to my bright leaf green. It seemed like the world fell away and his body was almost singing to me. I was in some kind of trance and to tell you the truth it scared the shit out of me. It was like I couldn't think straight and that my body was being called to him by some kind of outside force.

Before I knew it my body was walking towards him and I couldn't stop. I saw out of the corner of my eye Sam trying to hold Paul back and screaming something but I couldn't hear anything. The guys came out of no where and one covered my eyes with his hand. It was then everything came rushing back. I remembered that I was in my home and that something really creepy was going on between me and Paul. I heard the front door slam.

I gasped "What the hell was that!" I screamed terrified.

The hand left my eyes and I saw Paul was now gone and so was Jacob.

"Is anyone going to tell me what the fuck that was!" I screamed pointing at the door the two left from and I was staring at Sam. He seemed to be the only one who knew anything about what was going on. Or at least he was the only one who didn't have a confused look on his face. While everyone else was staring at the door or at Sam with a look of confusion.

He looked around and I did too. It was then I noticed Sarah behind Embry and stared at her in shock as she seemed to cling to his back. But as I looked closer I could tell he was blocking her and she was trying to get around him. When I looked at her she pushed him to the side and came to me giving me a hug. I didn't know what the hell was going on but I started to back away from them towards the back door holding onto Sarah. Whatever was going on here they were all insane.

No one seemed to be answering me, it almost seemed like they were having a conversation but no one was actually talking. They looked at one person only for Sam to shake his head and then they would all look at someone else. After a few minutes they stared at Sam all looking shocked.

By this time I was so over this place. We could move somewhere else. This place was creepy. No matter that we were were born here or that we knew them when we were younger. They had clearly changed too much as we were gone.

Sarah and I made it to the back door and I looked down at her. She looked at me and we slightly turned to see our car about 6 feet from the house through the window on the back door.

While they were doing whatever it was they were doing I reached behind Sarah to grab the handle. I opened the door and pushed Sarah out the door and we booked it to the car.

Only there was one little problem. Or should I say a few quite large problems were in our way. By the time I made it to the driver side door I felt what had to be Sam grab me and heard Sarah screech. That was the loudest I had ever heard her. I then heard a small thump and saw Embry freaking out.

"Sarah! Let her go you crazy ass people. Let me go!" I was screaming and kicking. No one was trying to grab me from the front because I was flailing about.

All of a sudden I saw Paul run from the Woods naked and he growled. He was loud as hell and scared the shit out of me. People are not supposed to growl like an animal. Then something happened that had to be a trick of the lighting or a figment of my imagination. Paul changed into some kind of big ass dog. Then he lunged towards us. When he hit Sam in the shoulder, Sam didn't let me go so when he fell I did too. I screamed then hit the ground. Hard. The last thing I remember before blacking out was dog/Paul dragging Sam by the arm, more giant fucking dogs trying to get dog/Paul off of Sam, and Sarah limp in Embry's arms.

It seemed like everything hurt at once then and my vision started to blur. Then everything went black.

Waking up I had a massive migraine and my body felt like it had been hit by a mac truck. So I decided to keep my eyes closed till the pain stopped.

I could hear guys talking around me but I could feel someone stroking my hair. It was a weird but comforting gesture. I can't remember the last time someone comforted me so I let it go. Plus it had to be a woman because the hands were small. Almost like as if it were Sarah. They continued to talk so I decided to listen in. I'm guessing they didn't realize I was awake yet. Which is either good or bad I am not sure yet.

"Damn it Paul stop shaking every time one of us even looks her way. Before she was your "promised one" she was like a little sister to all of us and we do care about her also.

"Yea it's not like she's your imprint." I heard what had to of been Jacob say. Their voices were coming easier to recognize.

"It doesn't matter Jake. The elders said because of his volatile ways he probably never would imprint because the spirits know he would refuse it and actually win. He would actually break the imprint. No he was instead given the "promised one" and it's a hell of a lot stronger and deeper than our imprints. The seer said she had a dream of this when Paul was very young on the night of Lily's birth. She knew she would be his "promised one" one day, so she had all the paperwork from the old elders passed down on the subject. Neither can stop it. Neither can fight it. He is so dominant and she is subdued. No matter if she wants to be or not, and I know that sounds sexist right now but it is like ingrained in her. Now that's not to say, Sarah calm down, that he is gonna tie her up and beat her, but he needs to be in charge. His childhood and Everyone abandoning him from his family, he needs to know that no one, especially her, is going to leave him. We won't let her, or you Sarah, leave because it would very much kill all 4 of you involved. It would take a year for Sarah and Embry if they didn't find a way to break the imprint. And it would take 2 days for it to literally kill Lily and Paul." I heard Sam in a grave voice.

"Why would it kill them?" I heard a strange woman's voice. Wonder when the hell she got here, wherever here is. I should probably figure out where I am.

"Her heart would break" Sam sighed "I know she doesn't love him. And neither does he. But they are so in tune with each other. The bond forces them together and yes it seems wrong but they need it to be able to get to know each other to fall in love. They would torture themselves trying to stay away from each other. The spirits have granted him love and so he can't push it away they are forcing his hand. Maybe I shouldn't use the word force. Its more like this forceful shove and kick in the ass"

"It doesn't seem fair" I heard Embry "at least me and Sarah can go gradually but they actually have to be around each other or die"

it got quiet after that and I was thankful I was facing the back of the couch because I felt the hot tears run down the side of my face.

"Well if it is any consolation I have always liked her. When we were kids I had this feeling to protect her because she was going to be very important to me. Hell at the time she WAS the most important. When my parents abandoned me she was the first person I went to. I climbed through her window the day after I found the note they left behind for me and tried not to wake her. She just knew I was there though and held me all night long as I cried. The next morning I vowed to always protect her. Seems like I didn't do a very good job of that. Had I stayed just 1 more night with her, their bastard of a father wouldn't have taken her." I heard Paul sigh. I noticed in the random back part of my mind that now that he wasn't growling or some kind of big dog, that his voice was very sexy.

"There still wouldn't have been anything you could of done Paul. You were just a kid." Sam told him. They went quiet after that.

I was stuck here with crazy people that turned into giant growling dogs and claimed I was Paul's promised one? What the fuck did that even mean! That the spirits promised me to him? And what the hell is an imprint? Why is Sarah one to embry? Why was this thing, whatever it was, so strong and I felt so weak. I was not a weak person. I had to be strong for Sarah but right now I was just gonna silently cry. Because when you hear crazy people talking about how I'm gonna die if I don't do what the spirits say, it's like a hostage negotiation! I was so confused and this was too much for my mind and body to handle.

I felt Sarah lay next to me and hug me. I only knew it was her because of her perfume.

I opened my eyes to see she had wedged herself between the couch and me. Her eyes were red and puffy, showing me that she had been crying but she must have stopped crying a few minutes ago.

Next thing I know, I felt, rather than heard him behind me. My body and nerves sung when I felt him near me. Instead of fighting it I just went limp as he picked me up and cradled me to his chest. His chest had some kind of Rumble like a purr and it was soothing.

"I'll take such good care of you" he purr'd in my ear. "You will love being with me. But for now shh just rest. I'll watch over you and protect you. You are my forever now."

I could see Sam because my head was faced in his direction as Paul sat down cradling me into his chest. He looked apologetic. I couldn't take his look so I closed my eyes. I buried my face into Paul's chest and broke down. He was cradling me even closer and tighter to him.

I was shaking so hard I was shaking paul. Or Paul was shaking on his own.

Who knows anymore. I certainly don't. Perhaps I've fallen into another dimension like Alice in wonderland. I really felt like it. My head was no where and everywhere all at once. For right now though I was only thinking of myself and my comfort. So even though he was the cause of my scared and confused state he was the only one who could comfort me.

I snuggled into Paul further and after what felt like an hour, I finally cried myself to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

First thing I noticed when I felt myself coming around was that I was stifling hot. It was so hot that I threw the comforter I had wrapped around me off.

Then I felt something move and something big grab my wait pulling me close to a hot body.

I squeaked quietly and looked over my shoulder at who the hell could be in the bed with me. And who the hell had the nerve to cuddle me so closely. Rude!

I saw Paul sleeping still though and he honestly looked so peaceful that I didn't want to wake him. I had a dream last night that had me confused and thinking straight all at the same time.

I was confused because it had seemed so real. But it had me thinking straight because it gave me a new perspective of looking at our situation.

Ok I won't leave you all in suspense.

I was in a field and sitting up I looked around. At first I was all alone then a giant wolf came into the clearing. It looked as Paul did that night he had changed in front of me. But instead of coming any closer he just sat down at the edge and whined. It was almost like he was trying to come closer but something was stopping him. Then he started to growl at something behind me. So I turned around.

What I saw was my grandmother. Well a really old version of my grandmother. She had passed before I was born but I had always looked at her pictures hanging on the walls of our home.

"Come child. Stand." She told me and I felt myself compelled to stand. "Hush protector I only wish to speak to her and no harm can be done to her here"

Paul stopped growling but I could tell he really wanted to come to me.

"Why are you here grandma? Where is here exactly. How do you know that was Paul?" I asked quickly.

She held her hand up to silence me.

"I am here to help you understand, or at least to give you some light on the situation. The spirits, including myself, did not give you this gift to harm either one of you but to protect you. You were bestowed this gift because you have both been so hurt that you both have given up on love. We see that Paul while at first resisted now accepts what you are to him. You are very reluctant but are coming around. This gift was given because if not you would have faced the large conflict headed your way and you would have lost. This ensures that all is not lost and that there is hope for the tribe. The threat is larger than any of the previous packs have gone up against and you have to be prepared. Let him learn to love you though child. And learn to love him. You were made for him and molded to be perfectly matched. Don't fight it. It will only cause you pain. Unbearable, unneeded pain. The end result is always the same though even if you try to fight it. You always end up together." She went silent.

I thought about it for a minute before replying. "Why me though? Out of all the women in La Push why me?"

She smiled "because you're strong enough to handle the beast and the man."

"He isn't a beast" I was getting mad. I felt a strong need to protect him.

"I know the man isn't, but never forget he has an animal lurking beneath the shadows. He is more in tune with his wolf than any of the others. He is actually merged with his wolf while the others see it as a completely separate entity. There will be things that happen as things progress and you should never be frightened of them. More so you should never be frightened of him. He is unable to harm you. He may seem like he will at some points but he never will. Just remember that." She told me

I nodded and noticed she was starting to fade. "Who is this threat that is coming?" I asked panicked as I just remembered what she had said.

"They are cold as Ice, hard as rock, and eyes that shine brighter and are redder than the brightest of rubies." She said as she faded completely.

I turned around to face Wolf/Paul and suddenly wanted the comfort I knew only he could give me.

It was then that whatever had been holding him back was released and he came charging at me. I was nervous for a moment until I remembered grandma's words of advice. I wouldn't fear him or his wolf.

He came to a stop in front of me and started sniffing me all over. He then actually pushed me over with his snout and I fell to the ground with an oomph.

It was then that he started to lick me. Every inch of me. Even in the dream it tickled so I started to laugh while trying to push his hands off.

When he was dome what seemed like inspecting/marking me with his scent, he laid down on top of me and covered me like a really hot blanket.

I came back to the present as I felt Paul Jr. on my backside. Or should I say Paul Sr. I laughed in my head. Oh I was so funny sometimes. I should do standup comedy I crack myself up so much.

So I had decided to give this a go between Paul and I but that didn't mean I was going to sleep with him right away. I mean a girl had to set standards for herself. Plus I didn't want my first time to be before I heard the words "I love you" and have him mean it. Yes I am still a virgin at 20 so you can stop being shocked. I just never found the right guy. And now I know why.

So as Paul was still slumbering away my body made it apparent that I haven't peed in over 12 hours and I was about to whiz on myself.

So very slowly, like a ninja, I tried to get out of the hold Paul had on me. But NO he wasn't having any of that apparently. His hold just kept getting tighter the more I tried to get away. Now I wasn't even trying to be nice and quiet. He really had a good grip on me. One last attempt had me finding myself landing on the floor with a thump and with a quick to action, half naked man on top of me growling, looking around like we were under attack.

Then he looked down at me and started sniffing me and touching me to see if I was hurt I guess.

"Um, Paul what are you doing?" I squeaked as he tried to lift my shirt but I squealed and smacked at his hands trying to keep my shirt down.

He huffed and grabbed both of my hands in one of his as he pulled my shirt up with the other. Than poked me in the ribs causing me to laugh. Which made him smirk and poke me again.

"Stop that" I laughed out "or I'll pee on you. That's why I was trying to get out of your iron grip then fell on the floor."

He thankfully let me up after his inspection and said "Hurry up and come back, I'm tired and need a few more hours of sleep." His gruff voice did things to me. Oh man was I in for it.

"Now doesn't that smell wonderful" he purred and grabbed me around the waist burying his face in my crotch. Rude and intrusive much!

"Off! Stop that right now! I am going to go pee thank you very much and frankly I don't know you well enough right now to have you anywhere near there." I huffed at him. smacking his shoulder.

He just laid back down all the while chuckling and staring. So I walked out the door and closed it behind me. See if I come back now.

After peeing for like 5 straight minutes, I mean seriously have you ever had to pee so bad that it just never ends, then you wonder to yourself "how the hell did my bladder hold that much!"

Anyways, I finished going and after washing my hands I looked into the mirror and winced. I had a horrible bruise on the side of my head with a goose egg size bump to go with it. But nothing a few days, some Tylenol, and some ice wouldn't do to cure it.

I had planned to go downstairs of the strange house I was in to see if I could either leave or get some food, thank god the bathroom had been right across the hall or I would have peed myself. But my plan was thwarted when I opened the door and Paul scooped me up, threw me over his shoulder with a screech, and bounded back for the bed.

Once at the bed he laid me down gently then proceeded to wrap himself completely around my 5'3" frame. Well there sure as hell was enough of him to engulf me because he had to be at least 6'7", and he was the tallest and most built out of the guys.

"Paul let me go. I am starving. And not all that tired anymore" but after no answer I decided to let it go after a few minutes of him not moving to let me up. In fact I could tell he was asleep because he relaxed completely. So I did the only thing I had room to do and started to lightly scratch his scalp.

He slept for another hour before my stomach must have woken him up from the growling. Because he looked up at me from his spot on my chest. I stopped scratching his head and he shivered for a moment.

He smiled and said "looks I need to feed my woman"

"I may have accepted whatever is happening between us. But currently I'm technically not your girl." I know he didn't want to hear that and while I have decided not to fight we had yet to get to know each other, let alone talk of being his 'woman' and him my 'man'.

He started to kiss my stomach where my shirt had ridden up and sniff me for some reason. "We may not be dating, or in love, or even in like, but I am attracted to you and by the smell of it you are attracted to me. You may not be mine yet but you are mine in the future tense and will never be with anyone else but me. The same as with me. I will never want another woman other than you. You are it for me making me your man." Then he lifted my shirt the slightest more and pulled the top of my shorts down slightly, not much more than half an inch any more and I would of flipped on him. then he started to take random sniffs. Like a dog would do if he had found a new scent and was trying to decipher it.

"This is going to be harder than I thought." he said and I was confused. He gave my stomach a few small soft pecks there and said something in Quileute that I didn't understand.

"What is going to be harder?" I asked as he moved away from my stomach and rolled off me to stand up. I shivered from the rush of cold air that hit my body. It may be summer but Paul was heated like a sauna and any temp air after him lying on me was going to give me a chill.

"You are fertile." He said "I'm going to be more overprotective of you when the guys are around. I'm just warning you now. It is ingrained in us to mate our woman and get her full of our pup or pups. You smell so much stronger though because you are a virgin."

As he was explaining this to me I was turning beet red "you can tell all that from my scent!" I exclaimed embarrassed.

"Yes. It will last 3 days total if you are on a cycle like the imprints. Your scent gets stronger. Smells so appealing. I'm going to want to jump you, but my wolf and I agree that you are not ready for that step. The smell differs for the other pack members. To them you will smell like sister and one they have to protect but as your scent gets stronger tomorrow you will need to be aware they will be touchy feely. I most likely won't let that happen" he growled "But we communicate love through small touches. A hand on the shoulder, A pat on the back, wrestling, really anything that is touch. You are the youngest of the mates so the males will be protective of you. But remember you will always be mine." he told me through gritted teeth.

I was shocked but understood. The thought of some bitches hands on him got me riled up and she was just a figment of my imagination. "I understand. I don't want women to be all over you either" I told him with a head nod.

"Good now be prepared to meet the pack formally and their mates, or as we call them imprints" He told me.

"Wait why do you guys call each other the 'pack'?" I asked "And what does imprint mean?"

"An imprint is the wolfs mate. The elders say it is the best match possible for the wolf and man. While myself am merged with my wolf I needed someone better. Theirs is the best POSSIBLE match, you are my 100% PERFECT match, for both wolf and man. We call each other the 'pack' because wolves run in a pack." He told me.

I just nodded thinking over what he told me.

"Good now lets go. I smell food and now I'm hungry" he pulled me up and threw me over his shoulder. Then started down some stairs.

I forgot to tell him about my dream but when I remembered I guess that would have to wait till later because as he plopped down at a table with me in his lap I turned to face 16 people staring at me.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

16 people. 16 different sets of eyes. 16 different expressions.

Well that wasn't expected. It was only when Paul saw me fidgeting that he realized I was uncomfortable and started to growl at the rest of them.

That got them all but Sam and a strange woman to stop staring.

"What Sam?" I asked. It was starting to get creepy.

"Do you understand the depth of what is being asked of you? Do you understand what is going to happen?" The way he said it was almost like he was mad that I accepted Paul.

"Yes I understand. And what I don't we will figure out together. Is there a problem?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

The woman next to Sam, who had also continued to stare, finally looked strangely at Sam. "Sam what is your problem? You should be happy for her" She then looked at me and smiled a motherly smile "Hi Lily. I am Sam's wife Emily. I smiled back at her and nodded.

Sam seemed to have shook himself out whatever funk he had been in and began to introduce everyone.

"Well this is the pack and their imprints for those who have imprinted. Of course you know your own sister." I looked at Sarah and saw that she seemed to be ok. In fact, strangely enough, she seemed to be more than ok. She was smiling at Embry but I noticed she still wasn't speaking. She was nodding and shaking her head but not a word yet.

"Sarah it just so happens to be Embry's imprint" At that I gasped and looked at her for confirmation. She smiled at me shyly and nodded her head. I realized she must be ok with it. Or at least slightly ok.

"Next to Embry is Quil and his imprint Claire. Then there is Collin, Brady and his imprint Kyle. Them of course my wife Emily and I. Then you remember Jacob and his imprint Destiny, then you have Leah and her imprint Sean. Then there is Seth, Jordan, and Jason." I waived to them and said hi after he was done.

"Ok now that that is over I need Jason, Jordan, And Collin to go patrol. Go ahead and eat up Lily. We have a lot to go over today." Sam then dug in.

"I need to actually get back over to the house because I need to start getting it together." I tried to stand but Paul whose lap I had been on was actually holding me to his lap like his arm was a steal beam. "Uh Paul can you let me up?"

He grunted "No you need to eat then we will go over what needs to be done to your house. Then when we get the plans together we will all go over there together." I huffed and crossed my arms.

"And please tell me when I am going to have time to make reservations at a hotel in Forks for me and Sarah?" I asked while folding my arms.

"Easy you're not. I'm not dumb enough to think you will stay with me while Sarah stays with Embry, like it should be" the last part he had whispered but I still heard him "We talked about it last night and Sam and Emily have offered for you to stay here in their extra room. You girls will be in the 2 rooms down the hall 1 to the left and 1 to the right. That way you don't have to go far and can be close enough to keep an eye on renovations done to your house. Since we are on the subject and we men are triple the size of average men" he chuckled and flexed to which I had to snort I mean could he have a bigger ego filled head. "It should only take us about 4 to 5 weeks give or take a couple days." He looked at Sam who nodded and then looked back at me.

"Seriously? Only 4 to 5 weeks? I mean with the extent of damage from the salt water, rodent damage, and foundation problems you would think it would take 4 to 5 months to fix everything. And I don't want to put anyone out. We can seriously find some place in - " I was cut off by Emily though.

"You most certainly will not!" She looked almost offended. "You and Sarah will stay here and that is that." she huffed and started to eat again.

Once Paul let me go because I told him I needed some air. I walked out the back door and sighed into the fresh air. Everything in my life was turning upside down on its head and I couldn't take or accept much more. It was all too much and I felt like I was on overload. I could feel the pressure building and took off through the woods. I knew I wouldn't get too far before Paul came after me but I needed to run this out. To scream this out. To go freaking insane for a few minutes.

I was running. I was weaving in and out of trees. I was changing directions. I was tripping and falling. At last I tripped into an open field. I landed on my knees and crawled to the center as I screamed and cried. It was too much and I couldn't stop. I couldn't handle it and I felt like I was breaking. My arm was gashed on the side from a fall earlier that caught my arm on a branch and ripped open the side. It was running down my arms and I knew it would need stitches but I couldn't find it in myself to care. My hands were sliced open from catching myself as I fell. My knees were cut up from landing on them in sorts. I was pretty sure I had run for a good 45 minutes and I wouldn't be able to find my way back. Right now I couldn't care and I knew 1 of the wolves would be along in a minute. So I laid down on the floor and sobbed. I was sobbing so hard I couldn't get a breath and I couldn't stop. It seemed like everyone was taking my options and decisions in my life, on my life, away from me. I could accept Paul and his dominance but that was about it at this point.

I felt someone near me and thought it was one of the wolves. I would of known if it was Paul because my body would feel that weird tingle. It wasn't there.

No what I saw when they knelt down next to me was an auburn haired boy. He looked to be thinking really hard about something and then he got a surprised look on his face and looked at me properly. Wait a minute why were his eyes a weird dark gold. They seemed to be turning black by the second and I noticed he didn't look like he was breathing. Oh god I am going to die and I wont even have time to tell Sarah I love her. Or fall in love with Paul. I am out here like an idiot in the middle of the forest expecting a pack of wolves to come save me when they honestly should of been here by now. I noticed that my sobs had died down to silent tears but the feelings felt foreign.

It was almost by some kind of force that I looked across the field behind penny hair and saw a strange blonde guy. He was standing there just staring and I could tell for some reason the feelings were coming from him.

That is when it dawned on me. If the tales I had heard as a kid about wolves were true, the others had to be as well. I couldn't remember them well but I could remember them well enough to know the other things, creatures, that were alive, or rather dead, were the cold ones. Vampires.

penny hairs eyes opened wide and he looked at the blonde guy.

"vampires" I whispered under my breath. it was a test and sure enough both guys eyes snapped to my face. I knew no regular human would have heard that.

"If you are going to kill me then please be quick that's all I ask." I squeezed my eyes shut then.

"We aren't going to kill you darling but we do need to get you checked out. Why are you out here all alone stinking of dog anyhow?" I heard a Texan accent. I opened my eyes and looked to the blonde who had come closer but not by much.

"I needed to get away for a moment. and I fell. But don't you worry why I smell like dogs." I huffed at him. he was pissing me off wit his emotion changing shit.

"She is mated to Paul." Penny head told the other one " and please stop calling me penny head" he gave me a look.

I narrowed my eyes. So copper head is a mind fucker and Blondie happens to be like emo or something.

"Please do not cuss. It is not very becoming of a young woman. But we need to get you to the hospital you have lost a quite a deal of blood. That is why you are feeling sluggish and tired right now. I am going to have to carry you, it will be quicker." old school Mind fucker said.

He just sighed and shook his head as he lifted me into his cold and rock hard arms. Then we were off.

On the way there he told me his father was a doctor and he would have me stitched right up. And then I could call my family and Paul to let the know where I was.

Oh shit. Paul was going to kill them. Then he was going to kill me.

Great. I was officially fucked.

Copper headed, old school, mind fucker just laughed.

Asshole.

I crossed my arms, with a little difficulty from the gash, and awaited my death.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I was sitting in the ER room after checking into the hospital. Oh this was going to be fun I mentally rolled my eyes. I had two Dracula body guards, for what reason I have no clue. Then daddy vampy doc came in to tell me what I already knew. I need a tetanus shot and stiches in the gash on my arm. I just need a cleaning and band aid for the smaller scratches.

I was sitting on the edge of the bed mentally making fun of the sparkly penny head just to annoy him. I was kicking my feet back and forth and could see penny head twitch. I was annoying him. It was hilarious. Then I decided to start singing in my head. "Wooah your sex is on fiiire" that got him because he stormed out of the room and I started to laugh. Hey I never asked or told them to stay here while I got stitched by sparkles.

Blondie happened to actually frighten me slightly but not because of how he looked but because of his aura. But honestly I didn't care right now what was going on or if I offended anyone because my world felt like it was in a cyclone and was falling apart in front of me.

"You are unstable" blondie said. He had his arms crossed and was leaning against the wall.

"What is that your emo mojo working its shit?" I snorted.

"No I actually have a masters in psychology and you have all the classic symptoms. Not to mention your emotions are all over the place." He calmly told me.

"Take my advice, just let me be. You know nothing about me to make that assumption. You don't know of the shit I went through growing up. You don't know the pain. You don't have the scars. So don't come at me with your psychobabble. I have seen a therapist to get over this crap and while it will take me a little while longer I have overcome a lot." I told him seriously.

He just looked at me and nodded once. After that we were silent. It was kind of boring actually.

Finally after what seemed to take FOREVER sparkles the doctor came in with copper following, I am guessing he went and told on me to his daddy.

"No I just know the wolves will show up soon the longer we wait to do these stitches." He sound exasperated.

"Wait who called the wolves? And why are you even calling them that? That is my family and my mate. You don't see me calling you names." I huffed like a child and crossed my arms till my left arm had a twinge of pain. Then I uncrossed them.

"You have been calling us different names the entire time you have been here." He got loud

"Hey don't get loud at me fucker. I have not said one word OUT LOUD about you. Maybe if you learned to stay out of my head LIKE NORMAL PEOPLE, or things in your case, you wouldn't hear something you don't like." Who did he think he is talking to me like that?

All the while I guess sparkles had been getting things ready because I jumped as his cold fingers touched my arm.

"Sorry but I had to get our attention because I am going to have to give you a couple of shots to numb the area. Then I am going to have to put about 10 stitches and wrap the area up. Once I am done you are going to have to keep the area clean and dry and covered. But you will need to change the bandage and let it breathe some. So my suggestion is to let it breathe for about a half hour after you take the bandage off the lightly cleanse the area using a q-tip and some anti-bacterial soap and warm water. Do not get the stitches wet and pat dry. No rubbing." He told me and I just nodded. I had had this talk before but it's not like he has been my doctor for years.

While he was poking me I started to think about the whole situation. I was NOT staying at Emily and Sam's. I don't know who the hell she thinks she is but they are NOT my parents and I refuse to let her treat me as if I am a child and know no better. No I am going to drive around and I am going to find a close enough hotel or bed and breakfast and Sarah and I will stay there.

We were comfortable with money now that we had no rent to pay, by no means were we rich but we had enough to sustain us until I got my first pay check from the clinic Sue runs and then we will have a nice little savings set aside in case of emergencies. I just had to thank god for good insurance because this would have cost me an arm and a leg.

It felt weird to get stitches. I could always feel the pulling sensation but it wasn't horrible.

Then Paul popped into my head.

Oh Paul what to do with you? I know! How about I stab him with a spork, lol. I kill myself sometimes. No but seriously I needed to figure out that situation before I went crazy. Sigh. I guess I am just going to have to go with the flow and hope he doesn't piss me off too much in the process.

"Alright we are done he-" But vampy never got to finish his sentence because Paul came bursting through the door all dramatic like, more like over dramatic to me, but he came busting in like the Kool-Aid man busts through walls and it made me jump a foot in the air.

"Dear Jesus Paul you scared the fuck outta me!" I yelled at him grabbing at my chest.

I noticed the doctor had frozen and penny head looked like he was concentrating. All the while it seemed like blondie had placed himself in front of me and was slightly hunched over looking slightly murderous. That was strange.

"Back the hell away from my mate you leech." Paul growled through his teeth.

Blondie wasn't moving and I lightly tapped his back. His head twitched slightly so I knew I had his attention. Or at least part of it.

"Hey Jasper it's cool. This is Paul, my mate, he won't hurt me but if you don't move I can't guarantee that he won't hurt you." I told him.

One blink and he was across the room with penny head and doctor sparkles looking at him strangely.

Once blondie had moved Paul was on me like chocolate on cake. He kept sniffing me at random parts and whimpering at spots where my cuts were. He really let some kind of whine /growl combo when he saw and smelt my gash. He looked like a cross between hurt that I was hurt and pissed the hell off that I got hurt in the first place.

More than likely he was pissed off that I had run off and gotten lost and had gotten hurt in the same process.

"What were you thinking? Running off like that was dangerous and look where you ended up. In the arms of some leeches and being cared by them too. You would have never been hurt in the first place had you just stayed right outside like you had said you were" Oh yeah he was fuming.

But unfortunately for him, so was I.

"First off, Paul, I don't need your permission to do anything or go anywhere. Got it? Second Sarah and I are not going to be staying at Emily and Sam's. I don't know who the hell she thinks she is but she is not my mother and I refuse to let her speak to me or treat me like a child. Thirdly, you may be my mate but I refuse to let you treat me as if I am one hundred percent your property. I am my own person and have been taking care of myself and Sarah for years. That won't be changing. Got it? We may have to be together but nowhere did the spirits say that I have to actually like you. And right about now, I am not so sure I like you very much." I folded my hands in my lap because I couldn't cross my arms and stared him down.

He looked pissed off but he was roaming over what I had just said to him.

"Fine since I can't agree to everything you just said how about we come to an agreement. I agree you shouldn't have to stay at Sam's and I apologize for not taking you into consideration, I just wanted you safe and close because if anything were to happen to you I would go crazy and die" I softened up at that statement and grabbed his hand. I am such a bitch. I am over here thinking all about me and here it is that I am not the only person in this weird ass relationship thingy "And to your needing to ask permission how about you let me know when you are leaving somewhere and where you are going, and possibly a time you will be back because otherwise I am going to go insane and I am letting you know right now that the wolf says he would hunt you down and spank that pretty little ass." He told me sheepishly.

I opened my mouth to say something but he put his finger on my lips lightly to shush me.

"I know that isn't what you want to hear but that is a part of me. A thrill in the chase and the spanking. God he has wanted me to get my hands on that pretty bottom of yours but he knows you aren't ready. So he is being patient. And I tell you patient isn't a word in our vocabulary. So do you think you can do that? Compromise with me here?" He asked.

I nodded "Yeah I can compromise. I also need to start thinking of your feelings too. And I am sorry I didn't think about how you would feel or react earlier when I took off. I'll be more careful. I promise. But you have to promise you will put in to perspective about how I would feel about something before you say or rather demand something." He nodded.

Once we were done with our little talk I turned towards doc spark, blondie, and penny. "Hey doc am I clear to go?" I asked. I noticed Paul started to shake when he realized they were still here and they hurried to tell me it was all clear to go.

With that I hopped off the bed with help from Paul who happened to call me short, Hey I am not short he is just a giant. And we walked out together with a fresh understanding of each other.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I sat straight up in bed panting. That had been the worst dream of my life. I haven't had a nightmare since I was 10 and watched all those scary movies by myself at 2 am. That had been the strangest nightmare though.

I was being chased by a really scary looking vampire with blood red eyes. He kept taunting me and laughing. I would think I would get away and then he would be right there laughing and then letting me think I could get away again. He was taunting me and then when I woke up he was going in for the kill.

Sarah sighed and moved next to me. We had decided not to stay at Sam and Emily's because I wasn't about to put up with his sudden attitude and her need to be everyone's mother. I mean I get her need to be a mother and motherly but I wasn't going to put up with it. I had a mother and I don't need a replacement. I may not have known mine well but I knew her.

Sam seemed to get an attitude shortly after I explained why we weren't going to be staying there. It took Paul threatening him that if he didn't back off his mate he would take him out. Sam seemed to snap out of it after that and we ended up talking about why he had been such a Jack ass lately.

He had told me that after reading more about mine and Paul's connection he found more information about the imprints. He found out that just because they imprint doesn't mean they have to be lovers . He hadn't known that at the time and had been in love with someone before Emily. He had been in love with a woman named Teri and because of the imprint he was told by the elders that he HAD to be with Emily. So he left Teri and started to persue Emily. It took about 1 year before Emily agreed to date him (because of the accident). He was trying to come to terms with everything. He told me he was sorry because he took his frustration out on our mating when he should have been taking it out on the council.

After that Sam seemed to mellow out again but Emily still got on my nerves and I would have to set her straight soon if she didn't stop.

Paul wasn't happy about it but me and Sarah checked into a little bed and Breakfast about a week ago. I had paid up front the 4 weeks that we would be staying here and it had been a week already. My arm was almost completely healed and I would be getting the stitches out today.

I layed back down next to Sarah (we had to share a bed but that was ok). It was too early to be this awake but I couldn't sleep.

Rolling out of the bed I decided to shower and get ready for the day.

As soon as I was finished dressing I started to dry my hair. I started to think about Sarah and Embry. She seemed to be ok with the imprint but of course she didn't have that all consuming need to be with him at all times like me and Paul. I was trying though.

Sarah still didn't speak to anyone but I could hear on occasion a slight quiet giggle at something he would do or say. He knew to ask only yes or no questions because he found out quickly she wouldn't speak to him. At least using her voice.

When she would giggle he would get this smile that could light up a room.

Now about me and Paul. That was a confusing story. It had good and bad times. I had already yelled at him twice for his possessiveness. Apparently if I hug someone other than a girl he feels the need to remove that person or myself from the situation. And also if the doctor calls to make an appointment at his home to remove my stitches so I don't have to go to the hospital, he will be stuck in wolf form for hours before he can calm down.

I shook my head silently and sighed. Oh Paul what am I going to do with you.

He already wasn't happy I was staying here and wouldn't let him stay too, but what did he expect? I mean yea it's in Forks and not on the reservation but it was the closest thing we could find that was affordable and not having to stay with Emily.

I wasn't sure about a lot of things anymore. After fighting with Paul I felt like shit but I knew I had to be strong about this. I saw him every day and we don't even love each other. I mean what if the way we started really cursed us from the start? I knew I was only thinking this because I didn't like the fact that we had been thrown together with consequences if we didn't stay with each other.

That was another thing we argued about. He hated that I accepted the bond but refused to fall at his feet and be submissive to his dominance. That isn't who I am. I was actually hurt he wanted me to change. Like he could never love me for who I am, that he had to "fix" me into being the perfect mate. Well maybe he was the one who needed work and changing. I have been thinking it over. Because lately I have been terrified about what we even were and had happening to us.

I sighed. There was no point of thinking about us not being together anyways because we would be together forever. The bond made sure of that. I was going to have a new outlook on this. I was going to have to see that he was just as much my mate as I was his. And with that thought I left the room and headed towards the kitchenette that the bed and breakfast had in the room. We were planning on staying the full 4 weeks so the owners actually let us stay in the small 1 bedroom apartment they usually rented out. Since they had no renters currently they decided to have us be more comfortable. The couple happened to be the cutest little old couple that had been married over 30 years.

I started the coffee knowing the smell would wake Sarah up and I needed her to be awake when I left. She tended to freak when I left and she didn't see me before going. But I did notice that she seemed to be getting better with Embry's help. To tell you the truth it was actually a relief to have to share the burden with someone else. I couldn't do it all myself all the time. I loved my sister dearly but sometimes I couldn't handle her problems and my own at the same time. With Embry being more mature he knew how to handle it. I could trust him to be there for her, protect her.

Speak of the devil and she shall arise I giggled to myself because at the moment Sarah was walking towards the smell of coffee wrapped completely in the comforter with her hair stuck up in some serious mess.

I openly giggled at her. "That's a sexy look Sarah" I laughed at her.

"Shut up" she whispered out in a giggle then cleared her throat "We cant all wake up gorgeous like you." She said sarcastically.

She grabbed a mug of coffee and turned to walk away so I threw the closest thing I had at her which happened to be a pot holder. "brat" I called after her as she laughed out right.

"hey I am going to see Dr. Sparkle Pants to get my stitches out. Embry will be here in like 10 minutes to keep you company. Then I guess there is a bonfire later today. I will see you there. Ok?" I yelled out.

"k. Who is going with you to get them out?" She asked.

"Stupid question Sarah. You know who" I called back.

"Have fun" She called back.

I took the last sip of my coffee when I heard the shower start and heard a knock on the front door. It was probably Paul.

I opened the door and was very surprised to see Sam with a very pissed Paul behind him who happened to be shaking. He was scanning me up and down with his eyes and when they reached mine he stepped forward visibly calming down because the shakes were slowing but hadn't stopped.

Sam took a step forward and sniffed. I visibly balked and took a step back.

"Did you just sniff me?" I asked incredulously.

"Not you. Your temporary home." Sam growled out and nodded at Paul whose slowed shakes returned full force and he seemed to be inching towards me unconsciously. His fingers twitching like he wanted to grab me.

"What is going on" I asked confusion coating my words.

"Where is Sarah?" Sam ignored my question

"In the shower why?" I asked "You didn't answer me though Sam, Paul. What the hell is going on and why does Paul look like he is shaking so hard he is actually vibrating."

"Someone was in here with you and Sarah. Something that really shouldn't have. Did anything happen last night? Did anything seem strange when you woke up?" Sam asked.

"What!" I screeched and jumped towards Paul who seemed to be waiting for the perfect moment to grab me. He wrapped me in his arms and while he was still shaking he seemed to try to be inching out of the room with me. It seemed difficult though because of the amount of shaking he was doing.

As soon as Paul had me wrapped in him Sarah came out of the room drying her hair with a towel. When I saw Sarah I heard a crash down the hall that caused me to squeak and Paul to growl. I saw Embry barrel towards us, then past us to Sarah. He had her in his arms the out in the hall.

"I got here as quick as I could. Who smelled the leech? How long ago was the scent? Any of the golden leeches?" Embry seemed to be able to talk where as Paul was inching me into a corner that had no way out other than through him. He placed me on his back and was backing into the corner. If I hadn't been terrified that Dracula had been so close to me and Sarah I probably would have laughed and smacked him on the shoulder. I did happen to be terrified though so I just clung to Paul's back.

"I don't know yet but get the girls out of here. Something isn't right and I would rather them gone and safe." As soon as Sam said that Paul took off with me still clinging to his back like a freaking koala bear.

He tossed me gently into his monster of a truck and peeled out towards the res.

"So I'm guessing I have to wait another day to get my stitches out?" I half giggled tried trying to diffuse the situation and tension. The look he gave me told me everything I needed to know. He wasn't playing right now and it wasn't Paul the human in charge right now, It was the wolf and that meant something really bad had happened and he was pissed. So pissed that the wolf's eyes weren't just amber but they were glowing.

Well shit this was bad.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

We pulled up to a little home in the woods off any normal path. I could see why Paul had such a beast of a truck. You had to off-road just to get here.

I looked up at the cute little home and noticed it seemed to be in good condition and was painted a cheerful yellow color that was slightly faded but you could still see that it had been a vibrant yellow in its prime days. It also had white shutters.

I was taken out of my thoughts by Paul picking me up and wrapping himself around me as he ran up to the house.

Once inside he set me down and walked down the hall. I stayed right where I was because I didn't know what the wolf would do. He was moving around the room doing something with pillows and blankets but I wasn't sure what.

I was so confused.

He would walk down the hall and come back to the small living room to my left. Then he walked around the living room grabbing the pillows on the couch.

Looking at what he was building in the living room corner near the fireplace it almost looked like a nest of some sort.

Then he was stalking towards me.

He picked me up earning a squeak from me and brought me over to his nest looking thing. It was a big pile of pillows and blankets in a circular fashion on the floor. It honestly looked like a big fluffy nest. I wondered why a nest of all things he would make but I knew I probably wouldn't get a straight forward answer from the wolf. I would have to remember to ask when he became human Paul again.

when he sat me on my feet next to it I didn't look at him but stuttered out "P-Paul, what is this? Is this a nest? What is going on?"

I looked up at him finally and was startled by his expression. He kept looking from me to the nest like thing, then back to me, and so on a so forth. Almost like he expected me to know what to do.

"Do you want me to go in there?" I pointed at the pile and he nodded slightly. He seemed to be twitching and growling slightly. Well at least I found out that he could understand me. Even if he seemed to be unable to communicate.

I was so confused as to what was happening but thought it was better not to kick up a fuss. I mean I was a nurse so I could take the stitches out myself. I may not have understood what was going on with Paul but I knew it had to do with the vampire that had been in our room. For some reason it made me think of the dream I had had but I shook that thought out of my head because it couldn't have had anything to do with it. It was just a dream.

As soon as I stepped into the, albeit comfy, nest like thing he made, he started to move towards me. When he reached me he started trying to take off my clothes. I squeaked and started to pull the shirt down that he had started to pull up.

"Paul what the hell do you think you are doing!" I screeched at him, but he wasn't listening. "wolf!" I exclaimed. That had obviously gotten his attention because his eyes snapped to mine and I seemed to have his full attention. I didn't like calling him wolf and I had remembered Paul telling me he was a silver color so I decided to see if it was ok that I name his wolf Silver.

"Can I name you Silver, wolf? I don't like calling you just what you technically are." I told him and I got a minute nod.

"Ok Silver. Why are you trying to take off my clothes?" I asked. After a minute of him just staring at me I raised my bitch brow and crossed my arms.

It seemed though that every time he tried to answer me or open his mouth it would come out in a whine or growl. So when he ripped off his shirt and handed it to me I realized what he was trying to do. While I had showered the smell of the demon spawn must have still been on me. He wanted me to get rid of the smell.

"Ok I'll change but turn around." I told him. He looked so adorable when he cocked his head to the side as if he was a 4 year old asking "why".

"Now, please" I told him with a smile "I am not going to change in front of you" I giggled.

He huffed as if to say "only a woman" and turned his back.

I took off my shirt and bra quickly and tossed them passed him to show him I had taken them off. The minute I had the shirt on I knew he was going to ask for the pants as well. He sure as hell wasn't getting my undies. Perv. His shirt did go down to almost my knees so with great difficulty I shed my jeans and threw those past him as well into the pile of clothes.

As soon as my pants hit the pile of clothes he had them scooped up and went to the front door which he promptly threw in the trash can right out side the door. He hadn't had a front porch so the trash can was right next to the door off to the right hand side.

My mouth was agape when he came back over to me. He smirked down at me and shut my mouth with his hand which caused me to shiver in arousal.

When he started to sniff after I shivered he started to purr. Or what sounded like purr. Was he secretly a cat and was just telling me he was a wolf. I giggled at my thoughts. Oh man I am hilarious. I should do stand up. I noticed his head cocked to the side when I giggled and he looked as if he was trying to do some very hard math.

"What now" I asked.

It was a little unnerving to be standing half naked in a nest of blankets and pillows in the corner of his living room.

"SIT" him speaking and the tone of voice he used startled me so much I plopped right down where I had been standing. I didn't think he could speak when he was like this. I mean don't get me wrong I knew he was the same mind of Paul because they shared a mind and a body but I mean he sounded so different. His voice was like silk being pulled over jagged rocks. Sexy but rough, really rough. Like as if he was speaking mid growl. While I admit it did wonderful things to my lady bits it had also shocked the hell out of me. He sounded so demanding and dominant. Sexy and scary. Calm and wild.

Once he saw that I was sitting he grabbed my ankle and placed my body into a laying position. Then he pushed the pillows and fluff towards my lying body. Then he laid on top of me and burrowed me down into the fluffy. It seemed to get really warm and he was starting to purr. it actually was putting me to sleep. A thought floated through my head as my body gave into a nap.

Who the hell was that vampire and why had he been in my dream?!

Then everything went black.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

I was waking up and I was really warm. Almost too warm. At first I thought Paul had still been lying on top of me but it didn't feel like a body on top of me, just a shit ton of blankets. And while I was seriously warm my body felt sluggish. As if it didn't want to wake up. While I lied there I listened but I couldn't hear anything.

That was strange.

The lack of noise had me opening my eyes and looking around. It was really cute in here and not really what I would have thought for a man living on his own. Sure it was smaller than most people would like but it just felt more like home.

I sat up and in the process pushed all the too hot blankets off me. I mean it was summer after all. Sure it was overcast a lot of the time but it was still warm all the time.

I continued to look around.

The couch was well used but neat and free of stains and rips. It looked as if he may have fallen asleep there quite often. To the right of the couch was a matching recliner and it looked like a big fluffy cloud of awesomeness.

I was claiming that as my permanent spot.

I wonder if I have to rub myself on it so it smells like me. I laughed in my head. Oh man I kill myself sometimes. I can see Paul walking into me rubbing my body on his recliner as if I'm a dog. I stood up and walked over to it to see if it was as comfy as it looked.

When I sunk into the fluff I knew right then and there I was proclaiming my love for his chair.

To my right was a small side table with nothing fancy on it. Just some junk mail it looked like. And a well-worn pizza take out menu on top. Going to have to fix that. He needs to eat more than pizza, and cold pizza, and oh yea pizza.

To my left was the front door and a small table right next to it. It looked like it was for keys. And in fact the table had his truck keys on it. So he couldn't be far.

I wonder if he is Paul or if he is Silver.

I stood up and turned to look at the dining room and kitchen combo. The dining table was simple but look sturdy. The kitchen was painted a soft blue and the cabinets were all a light natural wood. It wasn't something out of a magazine but I fell in love with it.

Since Paul wasn't in any of the rooms I could currently see I decided to go down the short hall and look into the 3 doors to see if he might be in some room down there.

The first door I came to was on the left and ended up being an empty bathroom. Small but had a soaker tub which I claim as my own now. I find myself claiming a lot around his home. Hmm I wonder if that is strange or not.

The second door was directly across the hall on the right and ended up being a small guest room. It had a twin size bed with a tan comforter, white sheets, and mounds of pillows. It had light wood furniture that all looked handmade and was beautiful. It was small yes but it fit the house well and was really nice.

Leaving that room left me facing the last door, which I assumed was the master bedroom.

I opened that door and saw that I had been right. It was a lot more spacious than the other rooms had been. It had a king sized bed and two side tables. There was another handmade dresser across from the bed and there was a beautiful window over the dresser.

The window faced the forest.

Looking out of the window I saw the forest and there he was. In all his naked glory.

He really was a fine specimen of man. I have no clue how I was resisting anymore. I didn't want to. I had been denying myself and him for a while now. And while we had interaction we weren't together how we both wanted and needed. Physically.

As soon as I thought that, his eyes met mine through the window and it was like he knew what I was thinking. But he was also looking at me as if I was the only woman in the world he ever wanted to look at.

I raised my hand and pushed the hair out of my face completely forgetting the fact that I was in just his shirt and undies.

His eyes snapped down to look at my legs causing me to look down as well. It was then I noticed the shirt had risen when I lifted my arm. I blushed and tried to cover myself self-consciously making him look at me intensely. I could feel the disapproval rolling off him in waves even through the window. I noticed though his eyes were that of Paul and not Silver.

If I was telling the truth it was sexier that he wanted me as Paul just as much as he wanted me as Silver.

My thoughts were interrupted when he started to stalk to what I assume was the backdoor connected to the kitchen.

That look kind of made me want to hide but made my lady bits tingle more than the feeling to hide.

He looked as if he could eat me alive and when he came through the bedroom door I couldn't help myself. I jumped on him.

Literally.

Then I attacked his mouth with mine.

It wasn't soft, it wasn't loving, it was pure lust and need.

He kissed back with just as much force and I soon found my back pressed into the bed. Paul broke the kiss long enough to remove his shirt from me and tossed it somewhere across the room. I was too busy to care.

He looked down at my body like he had won some kind of prize. Just his staring caused me to become self-conscious but as I tried to cover myself he let out a growl that froze my hands where they were.

"Never cover yourself around me. I love your body. I love you. What you are giving me is the most amazing gift and I will cherish it. Now let me cherish you" He told me.

It was then I just let my fears of him not liking my body go and let him look all he wanted. I may be a virgin but it's not like he is. A fact that I wasn't too thrilled about but hey what can I do, nothing, so I get over it quickly.

He starts at my right hip and kisses my hip bone, causing me to moan and arch. Slowly, oh so very slowly he kisses softly the skin of my stomach. So softly his lips are barely touching.

"mmmm" I moan out and see him smirk.

"What baby? You like how I make you feel? Let me hear every. Little. Moan." He punctuated the last 3 words with harder kisses.

After the best experience I have had I am lying next to Paul, who is wrapped around my body asleep. He fell asleep about 10 minutes after we made love. He had told me he had been out patrolling while I had had my nap earlier.

Lying still so he could sleep I was finding my body was becoming very stiff. I stretched as much as I could with him practically engulfing my whole body, and found everything to be sore, a good sore, but sore.

Looking to the right I see the alarm clock and it says its 12:30 pm. Well no wonder I am starving and have to pee.

Maybe if I kind of scoot like this, and roll like this, and avoid him grabbing me by placing this pillow just about here. And I am free! I threw my arms in the air in victory. Looking over at Paul, stifling a giggle, he was wrapped around the pillow I had been sleeping with. It must smell like me.

I had to look like a freaking idiot but I was ninja tip toeing to the door. You know the tip toe. The whole take a step, wait, take a step, and wait. When I finally go to the door I shut it quietly and did a victory dance.

I finally got to pee and looking at Paul's toothbrush I shrugged and used it. I mean apparently we are together and sharing spit anyways so why not.

With an empty bladder and a clean mouth I went into the kitchen to find something to eat.

Opening the fridge I see eggs and bread. Oh and pizza, ha. I knew that was all he eats. Grabbing the eggs and the bread I decide to make eggs and toast. I'm just going to make all the eggs, 2 cartons, because he will be hungry and as big as he is he will probably eat almost all of it.

Just as I was finishing up the eggs I heard a roar from the bedroom that made me jump about 2 feet in the air. Next thing I know Paul comes tearing through the house looking like a crazed man on a mission. Once he spots me he comes for me.

Spatula still in hand he pulls me up and starts taking deep gulping breaths. His head is buried in my neck and he is breathing me in.

"Paul what's wrong?" I asked confused.

"Never and I mean never leave me like that" He told me seriously.

"What are you talking about? I made breakfast? I am not a possession Paul. I am a human being. I get that you are a possessive person by nature. You always have been but you need to understand I am my own person." I huffed at him.

"I didn't know where you were and if that blood sucker got you. You have to see this from my point of view. I know you are your own person, I get it, but I am not going to let that bastard get to you again. I know these kind. They are not one to let their prey to get away. And that is what you are now. His prey."

Just as he told me that we heard a howl and Quil came busting through the front door.

"They caught his scent"


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Imprints as it stands. Just so no one is really confused in this next chapter.

Sam-Emily

Embry-Sarah

Quil-Claire

Collin {none}

Brady-Kyle

Jacob-Destiny

Leah-Sean

Seth {none}

Jordan {none}

Jason {none}

Jared-Kim

{they aren't imprints but you know our main couple} Paul-Lily

I stood there standing on the porch holding onto Sarah's hand. We just kept staring at the woods in the back yard.

We were worried. I have never felt this much worry for someone. But something didn't feel right. Deep down in my core something was wrong and I couldn't shake the feeling. I know Sarah could feel it too. She had come onto the back porch about 5 minutes after me and said 3 words but I felt the same "Something isn't right". I agreed whole heartedly.

Had I not been so worried about Paul and the rest of the guys I would have praised her and been so excited that she had spoken out in the open without whispering. But I didn't notice.

"What are you doing out here?" I heard Destiny ask from the door she had just come out of.

"Something isn't right. Don't you feel it" I asked without turning around.

"It always feels like that when we know they are out there chasing those things. You get used to it. You should have been here for the battle. It was crazy and I had only been with Jake for about a month when that happened." She told me as she leaned against the railing looking at us rather than the woods.

The imprints had told us about the last battle when we came to Emily's over 4 hours ago. As much as I don't like Emily her house was "wolf central" I guess, so Paul dragged me over here.

"I understand that but there is something not right. I can feel it." I told her and finally looked at her.

She was cute. Like a girl next door type of girl. She was short but still slightly taller than me at I would guess 5'5". She had long black hair and that natural dark skin we Quileute's had. Pretty brown eyes. I can't believe Jacob never noticed her till she was literally yelling at him one day.

"Come inside it's going to storm soon" She told us and wrapped her hand around mine and Sarah's.

We headed back inside and I sat down next to Kyle. Strange name for a girl but she told me earlier her mother had been told she was a boy and that was the only name she had liked. So Kyle became her name.

I smiled at her. She was the opposite of Destiny. She was only part Quileute, so she had really light skin. She inherited her mother's bright blue eyes and caramel hair color. She was tall. Around 6 foot but of course we are all "short" to the guys.

"You'll get used to it" She pushed my arm and laughed. "What you really have to get used to is Emily going on a rampage of her thinking she is some kind of "den mother" or something" Kyle told me with a roll of her eyes.

I looked over at poor Sean. The only guy in a house full of women. He seemed ok but you could tell he was lonely. Almost like he tried to stay out of our way because he was the only man.

"Hey Sean why don't you turn on the game and I'll grab us a couple soda's." I smiled at him and he smiled back. He grabbed the remote and turned on the game while I got back up and walked into the kitchen. And right into a hushed conversation between Emily and Kim.

"I saw her today." Emily whispered "I guess she has come back to town"

"Seriously? What are you going to do? Has Sam seen her?" Kim asked.

"I'm going to make sure he doesn't" Emily whispered back.

At that point I cleared my throat. I didn't know what they were talking about but I had a feeling it was about Sam's Ex-girlfriend before Emily.

"Oh Lily, is there anything you need?" Emily asked with her fake cheerfulness.

"Just need some Soda's" I told her.

After grabbing a couple I turned and went back to the living room. I'll have to tell Sam later.

It had been another 2 hours when the first wave of guys finally came trickling in. It was Collin, Seth, and Brady.

They were exhausted and ate like pigs. Then left without a backwards glance.

The next wave of guys came in about an hour later Jordan, Jason, and Jared.

The same thing happened. They ate, they left.

It was getting annoying not seeing Paul and it was getting late. I decided I wasn't going to sleep here at Emily's. Something was up with her and Kim and I wanted nothing to do with that. But where was I going to go? My house was almost done sure but I couldn't go there with no running water or electricity. I couldn't get to the place I had been staying because frankly I had had a blood sucker in my mind when I was there. And as much as I like the old couple running the place I didn't want to stay somewhere I wasn't safe.

Sighing I walked out the front door and sat on the porch.

This sucked. I am stuck at the house of a woman I don't like and I am worried to pieces over Paul, my Life is fucked up.

I just want my home fixed and to live a normal life. Yea. As if.

It was cold, very cold. Then I got warm. Too warm. I was confused and yawned.

Opening my eyes that I hadn't remembered even closing I saw Paul carrying me. He was shirtless and I was afraid to look further down but I think he is probably pants less also.

"Did I fall asleep?" I asked mid yawn.

He smiled down at me and leaned down to kiss my forehead. "Yes, why were you on the porch anyways? It's almost 3 am" He laughed slightly then gave me a look of concern.

Blushing I looked down at Paul's shirt that I was wearing. "I was worried" I told him.

"No need to worry" He smiled widely "I got him"

DUN DUN DUN LMAO… SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE… I HAVE A SICK, TEETHING, CRANKY BABY WHO IS PREVENTING ME FROM DOING ANYTHING LOL.


End file.
